


verdigris

by thefuturist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuturist/pseuds/thefuturist
Summary: hi y'all! this is a poem i wrote when i was fourteen for my literature project [write an original sonnet taking on the viewpoint of a famous character from fiction]. decided to dump it here because i didn't want to let it rot in my drive, and it was originally named 'him' but i decided it was too cringey haha. it isn't perfect but i didn't want to make changes to it, and honestly it's still my favourite work (not that i have a lot of works to choose from) because i don't think i can even come up with something like this now LOL. hope is isn't too bad :)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	verdigris

_across rooftops and alleys, bullets graze,_

_evenings ending in short breaths and laughter._

_coat and night against his verdigris gaze,_

_a star that makes my universe brighter._

_i sit and watch this creature, hot tea strong,_

_city lights illuminating his wings._

_he stands by the window, drowning in song,_

_curls draping down as fingers stroke the strings._

_then the music fades - i open my eyes_

_to empty chair and untouched violin,_

_bemoaning as the warm feeling subsides,_

_the reichenbach fall still torrid within._

_for every road leads not only to rome_

_but my madman, sociopath - sherlock holmes._

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! this is a poem i wrote when i was fourteen for my literature project [write an original sonnet taking on the viewpoint of a famous character from fiction]. decided to dump it here because i didn't want to let it rot in my drive, and it was originally named 'him' but i decided it was too cringey haha. it isn't perfect but i didn't want to make changes to it, and honestly it's still my favourite work (not that i have a lot of works to choose from) because i don't think i can even come up with something like this now LOL. hope is isn't too bad :)


End file.
